In order to detect the image of an alpha-ray radiating nuclides, a method is known in the art in which a scintillator is arranged adjacent to a radioactive substance including the alpha-ray radiating nuclides, to convert the alpha-rays into optical signals to form the image thereof.
As is well known in the art, alpha-rays are radiated from the atomic nucleus, and its mass is about 7300 times that of an electron. As the range of each alpha-ray is short in a substance, the alpha-rays are absorbed by the substance itself and, therefore, only the alpha-rays radiated from the surface of the substance can be obtained for processing as data. In order to obtain the data of the alpha-rays thus radiated, it is necessary to bring the scintillator in close contact with the substance and this often causes the substance to be physically deformed.